


Tamed

by MoriaEsther



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriaEsther/pseuds/MoriaEsther
Summary: 互攻警告 B左 轻微D/S
Kudos: 47





	Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻警告 B左 轻微D/S

别误会，和Eddy做爱挺爽的，虽然他（深吸气）：前戏太长 哼哼唧唧 不敢用力 有接吻依赖症 头几回哭得像被操的。但是毕竟体力好，那活儿也不错，又很照顾他的感受，Brett每次都有享受到 。

但是的但是，最烦的是：他实在太黏糊了。  
不仅每次射完之后都不愿意拔出来，还一定要抱着，还一定要吻。不管先前是什么体位，结束时一定是这玩意死沉的压在Brett身上，挤压Brett可怜的胸腔，漫长细致的吻个不停。只要Brett推他，他立刻开始委屈，眼圈一红，看他的眼神像看拔屌无情的负心汉。  
拜托！看在老柴和伯恩斯坦的份上！屌在他屁股里好吗！

请问诸位，你们知道有个词叫‘贤者时间’吗？正常男人高潮之后都希望能自个儿待着，思考思考人生，思考思考哲学，思考思考床伴以外的事，这是完全、彻底的正常需求。为什么Eddy就没有这种需求？为什么他射精之后只会变得比往常更黏人？对Brett来说，这可真是个不解之谜。每次他一贴上来，Brett身体里的情感量表就疯狂发出濒临阈值的警笛声。

不过他一直没有捅破这件事，虽然对于事后爱抚多少有点不自在，但既然Eddy喜欢那也没办法。直到有一次，那次真的太过了。

那时候在巡演途中，他们在波兰租的房子恰巧有个大浴缸，私下里观赏过无数工口漫画的陈艾迪同学早就想玩一回浴室play了，经典，情色，妙趣横生。Brett也喜欢这主意，泡在水里让他能没有顾虑的放任Eddy舔他，从上到下从里到外。高潮绵延了太久，到最后他一点力气也没有了。Eddy从后面搂着他，转过他的脸接吻，到这为止，这还是他人生中最棒的一次性爱。

Eddy说话时贴着他的嘴唇，温柔得像在哄猫：“回床上去好不好？”说完轻轻一啄。

Brett嘟囔：“不想动。”

Eddy又亲了他一下：“水会变凉的。”

“不管。”不是他想闹脾气，他这会连手指头都抬不起来，床离浴室有那么远，足足有个十米二十米，爬他也爬不过去。

Eddy把脸埋进他颈窝里，轻轻咬了一口：“没事，我抱你过去。”

Brett没当真，再怎么说他也有120来斤，随口说：“你敢。”

陈艾迪用行动证明他真的敢，行云流水的踩下出水口拽下浴巾把人一裹捞在怀里，等Brett想起反抗的时候他脚已经离地了。这简直是一个成年男人能受到的最大的侮辱，更别提此人达成目的之后还舒舒服服的往他怀里一挤，抬起他的胳膊环住自己。

‘我这是什么待遇啊，’Brett不禁想‘充气娃娃都比我有人权。’遂把这狗皮膏药往下撕：“你给我上边上去。”

“怎么啦，”Eddy驾轻就熟的带上哭腔：“你不喜欢我了吗？”

又来这套又来这套，人不能在同一个坑里绊倒三次，Brett已经被这套绊倒千儿八百回了，今天必须给他点颜色看看：“你少来，我累死了，让我一个人待会。”

Eddy真的呜咽了一声，像被踢了一脚的狗狗似的。

要是此前他没被这条狗像抱孩子一样抱起来，他这会肯定就心软了，但是他现在自尊心受挫，顾不上那么多，把枕头往头上一捂不看对方，胡乱挥了一下手。

Eddy在一边没有动静，Brett又困又累，一会就掉进了梦境的边缘。等他睡醒，身上竟然没有皮肤被男朋友贴着，往旁边一摸竟然连人都没有，顿时后悔了。无他，学名陈韦丞的这东西哄起来太费劲，一给他甜头他就来劲，不哄就当场蔫给你看。  
没辙，还能不过了？他叹口气爬起来，穿好衣服戴好眼镜，走出卧室，只听琴房里西贝柳斯协奏在嘤嘤嘤。

他打开门，陈艾迪闷闷不乐委委屈屈的停了弓，俩人相顾无言，Brett的心在‘向这个黏人怪妥协’和‘坚持真男人的理性需求’之间疯狂摇摆，最后‘叮’的一声找到了第三个选项。

“我觉得咱俩需要换位思考。”他说，Eddy露出一个微妙表情，他点头肯定了对方的想法：“对，就那个‘换位’。”

他是这么想的：只要Eddy在下面一次，他肯定就能理解一个人身上黏黏的时候不想和另一个热腾腾的躯体贴在一块的感受。反正Eddy一开始就希望他来主导。

So here we are，Brett熟练的挤了润滑剂，用手捂热，手指压到Eddy那圈肌肉上，Eddy当场惊叫：“啊！”并挣扎着往后躲。

“操，”Brett骂了一句，手按在他小腹上：“不许动，我还什么都没干呢。”

“痒..”Eddy可怜巴巴的。

这道工序要是省了，他这178的男朋友准会哭出一条蓝色多瑙河。好吧，他把头发撸到后面，低下头把Eddy的阴茎含到嘴里，Eddy的腰激动的向上弹了一下。Brett两根手指把Eddy那东西压在小腹上，伸出舌头从底下舔到系带。

Eddy哆嗦着把手指穿进他的头发：“Brett，你从哪..”

Brett抬起眼睛看了他一样，眼神大概是这样的：小垃圾，这刚哪儿到哪。  
Eddy被他电得脊柱一麻，然后他就把手插了进去，同时吸住了他。他扩张的手法特别不留情面，口活只是转移注意力用的，只在Eddy快求饶的时候给他点甜头。

终于等他觉得行了，Eddy眼泪已经蹭湿了半个枕头，松开揪着的床单伸手要他抱。这模样倒是招人疼，但Brett还是趁他放松直接插了进去。

“好痛..”Eddy泪眼婆娑，挣扎着抬起上半身吻他，急切得好像Brett的唇才能止痛。Brett一边亲他一边微微笑起来，向下握住他的阴茎，那里硬的发烫，他有点惊讶：“这么硬？”

Eddy闭着眼胡乱吻他，试图转移他注意力，Brett凑到他耳边：“喜欢被操？”Eddy绝望的砸回枕头，试图把脸埋进去。

Brett当他默认了，毫不客气的抽腰，一本正经的感叹道：“好变态啊你。”

Eddy里面羞耻的绞紧，浑身上下都红了起来，大声呻吟：“不是啦！”

有意思。Brett一边操他一边盯着他下面，伸出纤细的食指用指腹摩挲尿道口，里面不停的不停的流出前液，好玩极了。他把流出来的液体涂在龟头上，只用一根手指滑来滑去，Eddy被他折磨得快死过去，离高潮就差一点点，他却不给个痛快，气急败坏的扔开他的手自己握住套弄。Brett这时停下腰：“我好累，还是你动吧。”

Eddy没被他操死也能被他气死，让他主导的这场性爱，爱抚太少快感太多，让他敏感到好像轻轻一碰就能高潮。他太想要了，只好认命。Brett靠在床头坐好，扶着他的腰嘱咐道：“慢点，小心坐断了。”

Eddy双手撑着床头慢慢坐下去，大腿上的肌肉颤抖着，Brett轻轻呻吟：“你里面好热。”他差点因为这句夸奖啜泣出声。

Brett拍拍他的屁股：“好了，动吧。”

他没动，这一切都太过了。Brett抬起头，看见Eddy刘海凌乱的遮在眼前，那样破碎的看着他。他抬起手拨开Eddy的柔软的头发，看着他的眼睛：“怎么？”

Eddy一下哭出来，他嗓子都哑了：“我不想这样。”

“你想怎样？”

“..我想要你摸摸我。”Eddy低着头，眼神柔软得像个小男孩，只想来问他要颗糖。

Brett想：完蛋，我认输。

“好吧，”Brett捧着他的脸吻了吻他。直起身把Eddy抱住，顺着他的头发。Eddy蹭着他，像是想把自己揉进他怀里。

Brett舔他的耳廓，轻吻他的侧颈，干自己曾经不屑于干的那些柔情蜜意的事，Eddy舒服的吭叽个不停，慢慢动起来。他还是体力好，床垫嘎叽作响，以一种极其放荡的频率，Brett伸手轻轻去逗他的乳头，被他用力按在胸上，高潮一前一后席卷了他们。

Eddy努力把自己团成一团塞进Brett怀里，正好，Brett也很想抱着他。

**Author's Note:**

> ps：此文为LOFTER@我是晗 创作，本人仅为代发。


End file.
